In The Grip of Evil
by williewildcat
Summary: Determined to turn Brooklyn evil, Damon and Alistair devise a new plan and it involves a Djinn, secret wishes and desires. Dean and Castiel have to work together to save her before the demonic duo succeed. Rated M to be safe. No flames! COMPLETE!
1. Summoned

_**Note: **_ I do not own any characters from the show Supernatural so please do not sue me  I do own all OC's that appear in my works. Please feel free to review because they are truly appreciated and flames are deleted. Again thanks to my readers for being very supportive and enjoying what they read. I wish to not disappoint. This idea came from when Dean was under the spell of a Djinn.

_After Alistair came to bail out Damon in Succumb to Darkness, Damon had to come up with a new plan of attack to break the Seal. He finally came up with a new plan of action._

"Do you really think that this plan will work dear brother?"Alistair asked Damon as the demon ran through the ancient text. Cold silver eyes met Alistair's brown ones. Damon was confident that this plan would be fool proof. The last one would have been if it was not for that damn angel Castiel playing hero and saving her. He would have to make sure that Golden Boy was out of the way or at least held up so he and Alistair could break the Seal. When Damon had reported their failure to turn Brooklyn, Lucifer was furious that Divine intervention had stopped their first attempt to turn the hunter. His Master was rather set on having Ravenwood on their side. When Damon had asked as to why the huge interest, Lucifer merely responded by saying it would be a blow to the forces of Heaven. There was more that the Dark Angel was not saying but Damon knew better than to probe. Last time he did that it took him 200 years to heal from the torment he was subjected to by Lilith. He was still bitter about that too. That was one reason why he wanted to be the one to break the Seal. He wanted to have an edge over the little demonic Cindy Brady look alike. She was out breaking the weak Seals and not really trying for the harder ones. _She is a weak demon…She is grasping straws to stay in Lucifer's Inner Circle _Damon thought.

As he continued to search tirelessly, he found what he was looking for. A sinister smile crossed his host's handsome face as he turned to look at Alistair. Apparently he found what he was looking for.

_"_Would you like to share what that smile is for, Damon?"Alistair asked his brother.

_"_Of course, Alistair, you know that you are part of my plan. Remember when Dean Winchester was subject to a Djinn's powers? He struggled to let go of the vision that the elemental played out in his mind. The vision that his mother never died and that she lived. Something he had yearned for. Well let's just say that I know another way to get Brooklyn right where we want her. We need to summon a Djinn though. "

Alistair took in Damon's plan and thought about it. A Djinn would be perfect for what they needed to do. Since Damon was unable to do the job, why not bring hired help? It was evil, sinister, cruel, and excellent. Smirking at his brother, Alistair nodded his head in approval.

"What do we need to do?"

"Gather these items and meet me back here in 1 hour. This is going to be oh so much fun. I cannot wait to see Golden Boy's face when he fails to save his beloved Brooklyn from us this time."Damon laughed cruelly at the thought of seeing his nemesis fail to play knight in shining armor for his love.

One hour later, Alistair arrived with everything needed. Damon had drawn up the barrier circle with the blood obtained. Dark obsidian made up the outer circle. Djinn were not exactly easy to work with. They liked to do their own thing without being told what to do. They especially did not like demons such as Damon and Alistair. After ensuring their barriers were secure, Damon mixed all the herbs and bones in the old bowl topping it off with some of his own blood. The blood was necessary to ensure the Djinn obeyed the one whom summoned it. As he waved his hand over the items, Damon began to recite the ancient incantation:

_Spirit of darkness_

_Spirit of unspoken desires_

_I summon thee here to carry out my deeds_

_Spirit of darkness_

_Spirit of unspoken desires_

_I summon thee here hear me now!_

The floor began shift as the two circles began to glow a reddish tint. A form appeared in the circles staring at its summoner. The Djinn was a formidable elemental. It was dark blue with numerous symbols etched in gold on its skin. Its eyes pure black with the irises being the only color visible as it glared at the demons. It charged at them but slammed into the barrier instead. It stumbled back stunned and shocked. Rage filling its face as it realized it was trapped. Damon stood there his eyes flashing silver orbs in response.

"I know you are angry for being forced here, genie. But I summoned you with a mission. I need you to use those wonderful powers of yours to help us bring a hunter to our side. I am sure you have heard of her. Brooklyn Ravenwood. You do remember her don't you? Yes she was the one who stopped you from draining the lives of those sorority girls in Oklahoma. I know you want some vengeance for that. This is your chance, my friend. I chose you because I know that you can really fuck with mortal's minds by using their secret wishes and desires against them. So what do you say? "

"The hunter destroyed my hard work in a matter of minutes. I have waited for my opportunity to destroy her for what she did. You will have my full attention and cooperation, Damon."The elemental responded as he bowed his head slightly.

Damon clapped his hands together pleased that they were off to the right start. He turned to Alistair grinning his sinister grin. He could not help but to grin as well.

"Now, brother, I need you to take care of our friends the Winchesters and their allies."

"I have a special surprise for our good friend, Castiel. That goody two shoes has always found a way to thwart me at every turn. Well time to return the favor."Alistair hissed as he disappeared.

Damon turned to the Djinn. Moving one of the stones, he handed the elemental a pouch.

"You will need this. You will know when to use its contents. Now go. "He commanded the genie. Slightly bowing, the Djinn vanished from sight.

**I told you that Damon was up to no good. He and Alistair are bad news when they work together that is for sure. Now with a Djinn in the mix and targeting Brooklyn, Castiel will have to work double time to keep her safe. Oh and let us not forget that the Winchesters are not too far away either. Please review this first installment of this new story. **


	2. Ambushed

_**Note: **_I do not own any characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all the OC's that appear in my works so if you want to use them please ask me first, that is much appreciated. Again I want to give huge thanks for everyone that has been following my works. I hope that I do not disappoint.

_As Damon and Alistair unleash their newest plot, Brooklyn and her angel are in Kansas City to investigate a series of strange deaths._

Brooklyn was nose deep in research when she felt the familiar presence behind her. Turning, she smiled at her visitor. Castiel stood behind her smiling down at her as he leaned in for a soft sweet press on her lips. They were in Kansas City, Kansas checking out a series of strange vanishings but as it happened, those same souls were turning up dead down at Kaw Point days later. The latest victim was a KCK police officer that had vanished down in the Fairfax District three days ago. The authorities had found his squad car abandoned by the levee. A local fisherman had found him face down on the bank along with his shot gun which had been used according to ballistics. It seemed that he had fired at someone or something.

All of the victims had been in or around the area when they turned up missing. When the ME had examined all the victims she found a strange injury located on the neck where the jugular was located. The authorities had found something with one of the victims. It was a dart type object. It had a needle that was about 2 inches in length and the thickness of a dart. What was also strange about the item was that a thick residue was on the needle. Currently the lab did not have the analysis done yet.

As of right now authorities were telling the media that they may have some kind of sick killer on the loose in Fairfax District. Maybe some kind of ritualistic killings based on what they found on the bodies and the dart type object that was found. The police had released a photo of the item as a way for the public to help find the killer. Brooklyn stood up her brow wrinkled in thought. Castiel knew that look and he knew what she was thinking. "I have seen that object before, Cas. I saw it in one of Sam's sketchbooks when we were trying to kill a Golem. I think I know what we are up against and we are going to need some back up."

"What do you think is killing those people?"Cas asked his head tilted to the side his sapphire blue eyes questioning her grey ones.

Taking a deep breath she began to speak. "A Djinn."

The angel remained silent. He knew what a Djinn was. He had seen firsthand what they were capable of. They sought out a person's desires and used it to keep them in a coma like state as they were drained of all their energy. In short, the Djinn were like vampires only they did not suck blood or turn anyone like them. They only wanted a person's life force to keep them alive. Nasty bunch of creatures they were.

"Cas, are you ok? "Brooklyn said as she saw him lost in thought. Shaking his head once, Castiel turned to Brooklyn reaching out to touch her face.

"Yes, I am fine. If this thing is a Djinn, like you think it is, we need to get more help. I do not want to see you confront this alone. The Djinn are smart and even the most agile hunter cannot dodge their poisoned darts. I do not want to see that happen to you. I almost lost you once; I do not want to bear the thought of losing you again."Cas embraced her holding her tight. Damon had almost turned her in Phoenix and it took all of his energy to bring her back from the edge. As he continued to hold her against him, a media alert came on the television.

"_Kansas City Kansas police need the public's help in finding a missing person. 25 year old Brian Williams was last seen leaving his job at the GM Fairfax Plant last night. If you have any information please call police at…"_

Another missing person from the Fairfax District, it had to be the Djinn. "We may not have any time for reinforcements to come. We may have to deal with this thing ourselves, Cas." Brooklyn said as she pulled back from him. She did not look very thrilled at the idea since a Djinn can be very deceptive and liked to ambush its victims. Sighing, she packed up what she would need for the hunt. Cas locked his fingers in hers as they left the room. He could feel the anxiety Brooklyn was experiencing when she gripped his hand tighter.

When they were in her truck he cupped her face with his hand as he leaned in for a long, deep passionate kiss. Brooklyn felt at ease when she was with her angel. He knew how to make her feel good mentally and physically. When Cas pulled away he put his forehead on hers his eyes closed. "I love you, Brooklyn."He whispered to her. Brooklyn responded to his words "I love you too, Castiel." Turning the key she put the truck in drive and headed to Fairfax.

The industrial area was huge and a Djinn could be hiding its victims anywhere. As they headed South on Fairfax Boulevard, they continued to scan the area for any possible hiding places. "There. The Djinn will be in there."Castiel pointed to a large metal building that looked as if it was abandoned. The sign said Trespassers Keep Out per Unified Government. Ignoring the empty threat, Brooklyn and Castiel squeezed between the gates and cautiously entered the massive structure. The sun was beginning to set as they carefully pushed the employee's entrance door open. Brooklyn handed Cas a handgun while she handled the sawed off with ease. She carried the ammunition and other weapons in a bag hanging across her chest.

The great hallways and manufacturing rooms lay empty with old machinery covered in dust and cobwebs. Personal items such as pens, pencils, and id badges lay strewn around the floor. From what she could determine, this used to be an old paper mill. But like many businesses, it probably fell victim to hard times and locked its doors for good. A banging sound made the duo turn around. The hunter's flashlight revealed a large rat scurrying across the floor. She hated rats. Slowly they proceeded down a narrow passageway until they were met by a large door. Groping through the darkness, Brooklyn found the doorknob. Slowly turning it, the door gave way as it opened up to a small room. Shining her light in, she scanned the room until the beam landed on a still form on the floor. Cas entered first with gun drawn. With the prowess of a cop he scanned the room and motioned for Brooklyn to follow.

As they approached the form, they saw it was breathing. Quickening their pace, they realized it was the missing worker, Brian Williams. He had a large dart in his neck, the same thick substance on his skin. He was muttering incoherently and making little sounds from his throat.

"Brooklyn!"Castiel warned her. As she turned she came face to face with the Djinn. The creature stood grinning at her revealing black teeth. Brooklyn immediately ran firing off several rounds to keep its distance. As Castiel charged the Djinn he was knocked backwards by a violent blow. Alistair hovered above him, his lips twisted into a smirk. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Castiel the Golden Boy trying to play hero once again! Hate to break it to you, angel, but not this time."Lifting his hand Castiel was slammed against the wall held by an unseen force. He watched helplessly as Brooklyn was left to defend herself against the Djinn and the Djinn had the upper hand. She darted to one side as it blew a dart at her. She fired off another round at it but the bullets missed its target as it disappeared and reappeared once again.

Brooklyn saw Alistair and he had Cas against the wall holding the angel there. She tried to make it to her Cas but the Djinn stood in her way. It was toying with her, playing this cat and mouse game with the hunter.

Alistair saw the fear and panic in Castiel's eyes as he watched the Djinn torment Brooklyn. The demon turned to watch the drama unfold then back to his prisoner. Eyes silver as he began to torment the angel with his words. "We told you that we would not give up until Brooklyn was one of us. See, Lucifer is pretty set on having her by his side and I do not want to make him angry. But since Damon is held up at the moment I offered to keep you incapacitated until the Djinn could work his mojo."

"You will not succeed just as you did not the first time. Brooklyn is strong, Alistair. She will not turn. You just do not seem to comprehend that detail."He spat back struggling to free himself.

"Maybe it is you, Castiel that does not seem to get it. "Pulling back his jacket he pulled out a small vial and waved it in the angel's face. "You see I came prepared for a fight and you didn't." Then he pulled out a blade and pulled up Castiel's shirt. Taking the blade he plunged it into the angel's side. Cas let out a yell of pain and Alistair poured the contents in the wound.

Brooklyn heard him cry out and struggled in vain to come to his aid. That was then the Djinn struck. It blew its final dart hitting her in the neck. Brooklyn felt pain as the dart hit her. As the poison took effect, she faintly heard Cas crying out her name as she collapsed.

**Well that is the second chapter of this story everyone! Once again the demonic duo has the hunter where they want her thanks to the Djinn of course. I will have the next installment up this weekend at some point. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Your Wish Is Granted

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. If you would like to use any OC's I have please do so before using them, I appreciate it. For everyone that is following my works and have on their alert lists: Many many many thank yous to you!

_Brooklyn wakes up but it is not where she remembered being at….While back in the real world Castiel makes a plea for help to the Winchesters_

"Brooklyn…Brooklyn…Hey baby girl time to wake up." A vaguely familiar voice called out to her. Slowly she opened her eyes to unfamiliar settings. She stretched turning to find the face to match the voice.

"About time you woke up."Dean said gently to her as he lay next to her. He had a glazed over look in his eyes as if he had just woke up himself. Brooklyn looked at him as her gaze matched his. He smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Brooklyn remained calm on the outside but confused on the inside. Where was she? Where's Castiel? And why is she in bed with Dean? The Djinn did this to her. It sought out something a part of her wanted and desired. A part of her still wanted Dean. So here she was in his bed and not with Castiel in hers.

Dean leaned in kissing her softly. She found herself returning his kiss. Returning it rather hungrily as she ran her tongue in his mouth. Dean was more than eager to let her do so. Brooklyn's hands reached out to hold him close. She felt bare skin as her hands met his waist. Pulling away, Dean kissed her neck slowly and methodically. Brooklyn felt a groan on escape her lips with each pressing of his soft lips upon her skin. She ran her hands down his side savoring the sensation she felt as her fingers traced his toned abs until she reached his hard erection. Teasing him, she ran her fingers on the underside of him driving him mad with lust. She gently and lightly ran her fingers back up until she closed her hand around him and began to stroke him ever so slowly. Dean could feel himself wanting her more as she continued her pleasure. Turning her on her back, he ran one hand down her front until he could feel the wetness that had pooled. Taking two calloused fingers he thrusted in and out of her. He could feel her breathing quicken and heart beat faster.

Brooklyn arched her back running her hands through her lover's short soft hair. She could not resist it anymore. She wanted him and now. "Dean, make love to me…"She cried out. Dean pulled back up placing his legs between hers. Slowly he parted them with his knees watching her the whole time. He leaned in to kiss her as he entered her. He began moving in and out of her, lost in lust and pleasure. Brooklyn moved her hips in tune with his enhancing what Dean was feeling. He loved making love to her. He did it every chance he got alone with her. Ever since she declared she was in love with him and stayed by his side, he never passed an opportunity to be physically close to her. He never thought she would be here, with him.

Brooklyn felt her orgasm building as Dean continued to take her, making her his. Each thrust was putting her closer. As Dean had thrust one more time she felt herself coming. She began to thrust her own hips harder against his. Dean moaned in excitement as his lover came all over him. It was all his doing. "Let it go Brooklyn, just let it go…It's ok baby I got ya…God I love you."Dean's voice dripping with lust and love as she tightened up around him. "I love you too Dean…God you make me feel so good…"She panted. Dean felt himself tightened up as his own orgasm drew near. He thrusted harder and faster as it continued to build. He moved faster until he felt his own release. Brooklyn cried out as she felt him coming deep inside her, filling her up marking her as his like he had done many times. "Let it go, Dean. Make me yours. I love you Dean Winchester."She said as she came down from her orgasm. Dean felt his heart swell by her words. He lay there gazing into those grey orbs that he loved so much. Kissing her on the forehead, he turned to lie next to her.

"I love you too Brooklyn Ravenwood. You are my life and soul mate. "He confessed to her.

They lay there together locked in each other's arms just gazing into one another's eyes letting them do the talking. Somewhere in the back of her mind Brooklyn knew something was off but now she did not remember what it was as she relaxed in Dean's arms. Maybe she was not supposed to remember it or did not want to remember.

Back in the real world, Dean and Sam entered their room, anxious to shower and find food. What they found, instead, was an injured angel on one of the beds. Castiel looked up, closed his eyes and then dropped his head back down. Dean rushed to Cas's side noticing the large crimson stain on his side.

"Cas, what happened? Where's Brooklyn? Who did this to you?"Dean asked as he examined the deep gash in the angel's side.

With labored breathing Castiel spoke "Alistair and Damon…Brooklyn…Djinn…Kansas City…Fairfax…"was all the angel could muster to the hunters. Removing his shirts, Dean grabbed the first aid kit and found what he needed. As he returned to his patient, something caught his eye. There was a hint of blue on his skin. Castiel was poisoned on top of being wounded. Alistair was definitely behind this one, Dean thought. He turned to Sam "Sam, get the book on herbs and poisons and see what you can find that is blue and can hurt angels."He barked at his brother. Sam was already nose deep in texts flipping through the pages, desperate to find a way to heal Cas. As Dean and Sam fight to save Castiel, Brooklyn continued to fall deeper into the fantasy that the Djinn has set up for her.

**Sam and Dean are desperate to find a way to heal Cas who is the only one that can lead them to Brooklyn. As they work to help him, Brooklyn remains in limbo, happy where she is but has a constant feeling that something is off about everything…Ok next installment up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. I Found Her

_**Note:**_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural but I do own the OC's that appear in this story. Please read and review! Reviews are love but flames are shunned. To those who have been following my stories: THANKS! Thanks for being very supportive and enjoying what I am publishing. I hope that I do not disappoint!

_Someone hears Dean's pleas for help while Brooklyn gets comfortable in the zone…_

"We're losing him Sam!"Dean yelled at his brother. "Cas! Cas you listen to me! You are not going to die! Not on my watch, angel boy! Brooklyn needs you. You have to fight, Cas!"Dean barked at the angel. Castiel was turning pale and his eyes kept rolling back into his head. The poison was doing its job. Dean knew Alistair was rather cruel and this was no exception. He wanted to make sure Castiel was unable to save Brooklyn so the Seal could be broken. Brooklyn… The thought of Brooklyn being lost was a stab in the heart to Dean. Though she chose Cas, he still swore he would be there for her if she ever needed him. And she needed them both. Dean continued to struggle with keeping the angel from slipping away. Things were not looking so great for them. Dean felt the pulse on the angel's meat suit getting fainter and fainter. "Castiel! Damn it!" Dean began CPR, anything he could think of to keep the angel with them. But his attempts were in vain as he felt the last beat of his heart. Dean sat there. Unsure of what to say or do as he turned to Sam and say "Sammy, he's gone. Brooklyn's Cas is gone."His voice barely above a whisper. Dean sat numbly staring at the angel lying on the bed. Dean did something that he never did before: He prayed. He was not sure if anyone would hear him but he was doing it for Cas and Brooklyn.

Someone did hear Dean….

A feeling of warmth overtook the room as a bright light filled the window. The guys covered their eyes as the light was so overpowering. When the lighting returned to normal the guys saw Gabriel standing before them. He looked to the lifeless form on the bed and walked to it. He spoke without looking at the hunters. "Dean Winchester, you prayed for someone to help Castiel. Your prayer has been answered."He put his hand over the stab wound which began to emit a cool blue light that covered the wound. The guys saw Castiel's chest begin to slowly move up and down as the Archangel continued to heal the younger angel. Castiel slowly opened his eyes meeting Gabriel's emerald green ones. A smile formed on the older man's lips. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Castiel."Gabriel greeted the angel. Castiel slowly sat up realizing he was shirtless. Running his hand on his side he saw that the stab wound was gone. "Brooklyn! We need to stop the Djinn!"Castiel sprang up out of bed but was stopped by Gabriel. His eyes firm but kind. "Castiel, you need to sit and calm down. Now tell us what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Castiel began telling the group about the victims and how they suspected it was a Djinn and when they went to the old mill in the Fairfax District and how they were ambushed by Alistair and the Djinn. He told them about how Alistair was stronger and that he injured and poisoned him which allowed for the Djinn to get Brooklyn. And now Castiel was not sure where Brooklyn was. Castiel paced around the room now in some of Dean's clothes. They were a bit big on him but they would have to do for now. As the angels were trying to contemplate their next move, Dean was two steps of them. He had a map of the Kansas City area laid out on the table and pendulum trying to pick up where she could be. Come on, he thought. Find her, find my Brooklyn, he had thought to himself. No she was not his Brooklyn, not anymore he realized sadly. He had to quit thinking that. As the pendulum continued to swing it abruptly dropped on the map. Looking down he saw where it was at. The Old Disciplinary Barracks at Fort Leavenworth. "I found her! We need to get moving now, ladies! Are you all deaf?! I said let's get moving!"Dean was yelling at this point as if it would move the trio faster. In the next 5 minutes they were gone, headed to Fort Leavenworth. Headed to Brooklyn. Castiel prayed that they would get to her. He folded his hands and rested his head on them in prayer. Gabriel had decided to join them on the venture. Sure he could have chosen a faster way but the Winchester boys intrigued him. He observed them as the group rode in silence.

_Back in dreamland_

Brooklyn was in the shower letting the hot water cascade over her. She sensed she was not alone as Dean stepped in behind her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She felt herself smile at him. She still could not get that nagging feeling that something was off but it was soon forgotten with Dean's mouth over hers. "Did you really think that you could shower without me?"He grinned devilishly at her. "No, you got me there."She smiled back at him. He grabbed the loofa lathering it up and turned her back to him. He began to wash her body paying attention to every curve on her. He loved bathing her, it was their thing together. It made him feel closer to her making their bond stronger. Brooklyn took the sponge and proceeded to bathe Dean. She did not realize just how toned and fit he was until she ran the sponge around his body in a very gentle and loving motion.

After showering, they got dressed and Dean flipped on the laptop. He was looking up something. It looked like a case. "I think we got something Brook. Looks like a nightclub has some serious activity going on. Apparitions sighted, patrons being attacked, heads in the old well in the basement. "He looked up at her. "Where is it at?"She asked her head tilted. "Kansas City, Kansas. Down in the old Fairfax District." Something sounded familiar about that city. But what? Maybe she read it somewhere in a book. Turning to face Dean she saw a look of concern fill those green eyes. She smiled to assure him she was fine. Getting up from his chair he walked to where she was standing and put a hand on her face stroking it. She put her hand over his in reassurance. "Let me pack and I will be ready in 5 minutes." She said as she kissed him. Though she could not shake that feeling she felt right being here. Though she was a hunter, she had Dean at her side and that made all the difference.

The drive to Kansas City was long and hot. Brooklyn looked over to Dean as he drove humming Metallica softly. He glanced at her and smiled as he squeezed her thigh. She scooted over to him so he could wrap an arm around her slender shoulders. He loved to have her body next to him as she loved to have his body pressed to hers. It was all she wanted. She had Dean and he had her and that was all that mattered. They were in love and that was all that mattered.

**Well did you think I would let Cas die? NO WAY! Well onto the next part…**

**Few teasers:**

Brooklyn falls further into the abyss as the Djinn opens the pouch's contents to break the Seal

While in La La Land Brooklyn begins to see Castiel…and it is not an illusion

The guys find a way to get into her head in an attempt to wake her up

Alistair and Damon show back up once again.


	5. Contact and Conflict

_**Note: **_I do not own any characters from Supernatural but I down all OC's that appear in this story so please do not sue me. Again I wanted to say thanks for all the support from SexySadie88, unprepared, and others who have been with through this wild ride! Reviews are love flames are shunned.

_The guys devise a way to get inside Brook's mind while the Djinn kick up Damon's plans…._

The Impala pulled up at Bobby's house with Dean jumping out and the rest of the group right behind him. Bobby opened the door to Dean's consistent knocking which bordered on pounding. He looked at the rag tag group standing before him.

"Did you guys get a group rate or something?"He snickered at them. Seeing that no one was laughing at his joke, Bobby opened the door as everyone came in. He looked at the man with the blonde hair and green eyes. "Who's your friend? Don't tell me you're picking up strays alongside the road now."

Gabriel spoke up "You must be Robert Singer. I have heard many great things about you. I am Gabriel."His voice carrying a coolness yet respectful of his host. Bobby's eyes grew wide. The Gabriel? The Archangel Gabriel? Gabriel smiled at the confused man and approached him. "I apologize if I scared you. I mean no malice, Robert. I am here to help."Bobby felt himself relax. Turning to the other three he was met with anxious faces. "You said you needed some of the African Dream Root. May I ask why?" As he handed over a small leather satchel to Dean. "Do you really want to know?"Dean asked. Bobby responded by saying "I think in this case ignorance is bliss. I suspect it is something big if you have Castiel and an Archangel here. Just be careful with the stuff. Remember what happened last time we messed with this stuff."His eyes shooting a warning glance to Dean and Sam. Oh they remembered the last time it was used and how they were almost killed in their dreams. But that was not the case this time. "Well, Bobby, we would love to stay and chat but we need to get moving. "Shaking the guys' hands, Bobby saw them out and closed the door. He stood there still in shock that he had met an Archangel. This just kept getting stranger and stranger.

As they got back on the road, Sam pulled out a bottle of water and put some of the root in it and shook it to ensure it was mixed well. Then taking a strand of Brooklyn's hair, one that was plucked off Cas's pants, Sam added it in the mixture. Shaking it one last time he handed the mixture to the angel. Castiel eyed it warily as he shifted his gaze to Sam. "I know it looks bad but in order to be able to make contact with her you have to drink a part of her. And I do not think you wanted to drink something else."Sam said. Castiel shook his head as he opened the bottle. He looked to Gabriel but only to get no help from the Archangel. "Don't worry, Cas. We won't let anyone mess with you while you're in the Twilight Zone."Dean said grinning at the angel. Taking a deep breath he drank the mixture.

_In dreamland…_

Dean parked the Impala in front of diner. It was getting late and he was getting hungry. He looked down at Brooklyn who had fallen asleep on him earlier in the day. He gently shook her awake saying it was break time. Getting up and cracking her back and neck, she got out of the car and looked around. They were in St. Joseph, Missouri. Looking around she saw someone. It was a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He had on a suit with a tan coat on top of that. Odd, it was the middle of July and he was dressed for winter. He looked at her as if he knew her and Brooklyn could not shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. He began to walk to her his eyes never leaving hers. Castiel saw her. He had to move fast as he walked up to her. She was standing next to what looked like Dean's Impala. Hearing the driver's side door open, he saw Dean step out and walk around to Brooklyn. "You ok? You like you have seen a ghost."His brow and eyes etched with concern.

Turning to Dean, Brooklyn looked up at him confusion masked her face "Maybe I did."She whispered to herself. Frantically Brooklyn scanned the lot not able to locate the stranger. Maybe she was imagining things. Maybe it was the Missouri Summer playing tricks on her mind. Sighing, she took Dean's hand as she went into the diner with him.

_Old DB Ft. Leavenworth_

The Djinn reappeared in the abandoned prison cell as it turned to its latest victim. It could tell Brooklyn was in deep slumber as her mind played out her inner desire. It grinned knowing that what she was "living" in was perfect for what was to come. Grabbing the pouch that Damon had left for it, the Djinn opened it up and grabbed the contents out. It was a small vial of a black thin liquid. It did not know what it was but it knew better than to ask a powerful demon like Damon. As it approached the sleeping woman, it carefully removed the cork and allowed it to enter the wound on her neck. As the liquid entered her body, Brooklyn shook slightly then settled back down. It grinned knowing that it would have its vengeance. It could feel all the good and purity in her leaving her body and the evil beginning to leach in.

_Back in dreamland…_

Brooklyn sat across from Dean waiting for their order. She was deep in thought, lost rather in some notion that she could not shake from her psyche. She felt Dean grab her hands and pull them across the table. He looked at her as he rubbed her small hands with his large ones. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean you have been a bit out of it since we got here."

"I'm fine, Dean, really. It must have been a combination of lack of sleep and the heat. No I am not possessed either so don't get any wild ideas about dousing me with holy water or cutting me with a silver knife."She said teasingly. She knew Dean would never do anything to hurt her. He would lay his life on the line for her. She would do the same thing for him. How she got so lucky she would never know. Something made her turn and look out the window. She saw him again. It was the same man that she swore she recognized. Not wanting to alarm Dean she made an excuse to go outside. "I'll be right back. I need to grab something from the car. Woman's needs."She grinned nervously. Dean did not say anything on that subject so he did not question her as she got up to go outside. "I will be right back."Kissing him on the lips she stepped out into the blast furnace that was summer.

Castiel had seen her inside with him. He knew it wasn't real and that it was the handy work of Damon and the Djinn. It was not her fault she was in this situation. The demon was using something she had hidden away never to see light of day again. He only prayed that somewhere inside her heart would remember him and how much she means to him. He sensed someone behind him. Spinning around he came face to face with Brooklyn. She had a knife in her hand ready to attack. "Who the hell are you?! Why do you keep watching us?!"

Castiel remained steadfast as he never broke her gaze. "Brook, listen to me. This is not real. This isn't reality. Don't you remember me? It's me Cas. Your angel." His sapphire blue eyes pleading with her grey ones. He could see the struggle in her eyes desperate to remember him. "You look familiar to me."She whispered. Her hands were shaking. Castiel walked up to her seeing that some familiarity was there. He reached out touching her face. That touch… It felt so comforting and very familiar. The sound of Dean's voice broke the moment. "Brooklyn! Brooklyn!" He ran up to her seeing she was trembling all over. He wrapped his arms around her attempting to calm her "Baby girl what's wrong?" He held her closer stroking her hair. "I was in the car and saw something so I grabbed the dagger…"Tears began rolling down her eyes as she spoke. Gently pushing her back Dean wiped the tears away holding her head in his hands. "Let's go back inside."He gently whispered kissing her forehead. Allowing him to wrap an arm around her slender shoulders leading her back inside the diner. The angel watched from the shadows. He hated seeing her in anguish but that anguish meant that she was unsure of the reality she was in.

Brooklyn slid in next to Dean. She leaned back into him stroking the arm that encircled her. The waitress brought their food and topped off their drinks. Brooklyn had to admit she was hungry. As she savored the offering in front of her she turned her head to see a man reading the Kansas City Star. It was the headline that grabbed her attention.

_10 Young Women Dead at Oklahoma College_

_Authorities at a loss for cause of deaths at OU Sorority_

She froze as the words blazed at her in black bold lettering. Why did that affect her so much? Shaking her head she went back to eating as the headline still screamed in her head. She ate in silence pondering why she would care about something that took place two states away. When the waitress returned Dean ordered pie, of course, while Brooklyn declined anything but was content with her coffee. When they got back in the Impala, Dean turned her to him pressing his lips with hers. While he had her distracted he slid something on her finger. Brooklyn felt the cool touch of metal and looked down. It was a silver ring with turquoise and red coral shaped into the Trinity sign. It was beautiful! She looked at Dean only to be met with him grinning a wide grin. "Dean…I don't know what to say."

He leaned in whispering in her ear "I wanted to show that I am serious about what we have and that you mean so much to me. It's not marriage, mind you, but a commitment. I'm in love with you; you stole my heart that day in Michigan." Brooklyn was speechless by his confession. She looked at the ring and then at Dean. "Just say yes, Brook." She nodded her head as she mustered "Yes, Dean." He wrapped around her tight. She was a step closer to being lost.

**Ok this was a longer chapter….Next chapter will be rather interesting as the group makes it to their final destination. Conflict will rage in Brook's mind and heart as Cas continues to struggle to get through to her. Oh and the demonic duo will not be too far behind….**


	6. Disciplinary Barracks

_**Note:**_ I do not own the Supernatural characters so please do not sue me. I do own all the OC's that appear in the story. Again thanks to my supporters of these works! You keep me going  I hope that I continue to keep up the great work!

_The guys make it to Kansas while Castiel continues to get through to his Brooklyn…._

Dean shuddered as they crossed the bridge into Kansas. He swore he would never set foot in the cursed state again. But this was an exception. Brook needed them and he was not going to let his discretions hold him back. Not this time. Seeing the large dirt lot next to the fort, he eased the Impala into a spot killing the engine. "Ok ladies, what is the next plan of attack?"Raising an eyebrow at the two that were awake still. Castiel was unconscious still in limbo as a result of the African Dream Root. His eyes moving rapidly beneath the eyelids. He hoped that the angel was having success in snapping Brook to reality. Who knew what Damon and the Djinn were putting her through?

"Well, Dean, in order to get on the base we have to get past the gauntlet first."Sam indicated as he pointed at the checkpoint leading to the entrance. "We don't exactly have the proper ids to get in. And how do we explain the rather large arsenal in the trunk? I'm not exactly anxious to go back to prison, especially a Federal prison."Eyebrow raised at his brother Sam waited for an answer.

Gabriel spoke up from the back. "I have a better idea and it will not require going through any gauntlet as you called it." "Ok then, Zippy, what exactly do you have in mind?"Dean peered at the Archangel. Sam cringed at his brother's words. He must really want to be thrown back or subjected to some kind of torment he thought. Gabriel ignored the comment and closed his eyes.

The guys realized where they were. They were inside the old Disciplinary Barracks. Once the bastion of military discipline, it was not falling into disarray as years of neglect set in. Shadows danced across the limestone walls which Dean swore were human shadows. Chills ran up his spine feeling as if they were being watched from the shadows. Sam sensed his brother's apprehension as he looked around their surroundings. Gabriel closed his eyes trying to detect Brooklyn's presence. He would not openly admit to anyone but he feared that he could lose his daughter. She was one of a few of his children left and yet she stood out. She had not realized it but she was born, rather blessed, with such extraordinary power. It radiated from her like a heavenly glow. Unfortunately he was not the only one that could see this. Lucifer had sensed it when she was born. That was why her family was killed the Dark Angel wanted her and her power for himself. Gabriel had made a personal oath to keep her hidden and safe. When she turned 18 her power came into existence even though she was unaware of it. If they succeeded in turning her than her power will be an immense weapon for the forces of evil. Gabriel could not let that happen.

"Where's Castiel?"Dean asked as his eyes searched the darkness and gun drawn. "Gabriel?! Where is he?"

"He is safe, Dean. We need him to keep trying to reach Brooklyn in the dream world. I think I may have located Brook. She is in that guard tower."He said pointing at the far West tower. Looking up to the top, movement could be seen in the windows. Gabriel suspected it was the Djinn or Damon admiring their progress. A surge of anger crept into the Archangel. He should have killed the demon when he had the chance. They were brothers in arms once until he went with Lucifer during the Schism. He never dreamed that his brother would Fall. But now he was a demon and had to be stopped. Marching on the trio made their way to the old West tower.

Damon watched them proceed with hate in his eyes. Now the Archangel was with them! Lovely he growled to himself. No matter he thought to himself. He began to chant an ancient incantation causing the shadows to move and twist.

As they moved on the trio was greeted with unexpected company. Ahead of them the shadows were dancing in twisting and contorted motions. They began to jump off the walls taking human shape.

"What the hell are those?"Dean shouted. "Spirits still trapped in these walls."Gabriel answered. "Damon summoned them and is using them to stall us." Dean furiously fired at the transparent black forms in front of them. As the group tried to fight off the entities, Brooklyn lay in the dream world.

_In the Dream World…_

Brooklyn sighed with bliss as she admired the ring Dean had given her. She could feel herself fall more in love with him. She never knew he had such a gentle loving side. But she was thrilled that he showed her that side of him. "I take you like it?"Dean asked as if reading her mind. "Like it?! I love it!"She said kissing him. "Hey now I'm driving here. Don't want to get in a car wreck now do we?" His eyes trying to focus on the road.

With a hint of mischief in her eyes, she leaned over and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants putting her hand down the front. Dean tried his hardest to stay focused on the road but it was hard to ignore that soft hand on him running up and down its length. A small moan escaped his lips as he fought to keep control of the car. Bending down, Brook began teasing him with her tongue and mouth. "Brooklyn, baby girl, I can't concentrate on my driving with you doing that."He pleaded with her squirming in his seat. "Maybe that is the idea."She said voice husky. Unable to ignore her advances, Dean turned off the next exit and took a few back roads until they found a very secluded place. Killing the engine he turned to Brooklyn grabbing her hips and taking her mouth. He ran his hands up her shirt fondling her breasts. Brooklyn ripped his shirt up over his head tossing it in the back running her hands over that toned body that she loved. Dean unhooked her bra and removed it along with her shirt. He eagerly kissed and nipped at her breasts while running his hands down to her jeans. She groaned in delight as his hands worked the button fly and zipper. "The shoes need to go" He growled in her ear. She toed her boots off allowing him to yank her pants and boy shorts off. He looked at her, her lips red and swollen and her breathing in gasps. "You ok, baby girl?"He asked. Her eyes have open she nodded her head pulling his head down to hers. She pulled his pants down to his ankles freeing his erection. He wasted no time easing in to her and began thrusting in and out. "Did you think you would get away with that?"He growled with lust. She could only moan in response as she moved her hips in response to his thrusts. Oh God he loved the way she rocked and felt under him. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his waist bringing him closer to her. He kissed her all over her face and neck as he kept making love to her. She fisted a hand in his hair as the other grabbed his toned ass. She was feeling her orgasm building with each hard thrust. Brooklyn tilted her head back as she felt herself coming. "Dean…Dean…I love you…"She cried out. Hearing her scream out his name drove him harder to his own climax. His thrusts became harder and faster until he let go. He felt his hot release deep inside her as he called out her name "Brook…Brooklyn…Damn I love you so much." He kept moving and thrusting until he felt himself spent. He looked down at her as she lay beneath him. The sweat shining off her skin, her hair tousled, love and lust in those beautiful grey irises. She smiled at him as she stroked his face. Grabbing her hand he kissed her palm and fingertips. As they lay interlocked in the front of the Impala, someone was nearby watching the whole scene. Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to act faster than what he was. He knew how to do it too. He just needed her to fall asleep and then he would make his move. _I'll bring you back, Brook. I promise you. You will remember me and our love, _the angel thought.

Several minutes later the Impala roared to life and headed back to the interstate and on to Kansas City. Brooklyn dozed off on Dean and began to dream. She was somewhere in a desert and the sun was shining and it was beautiful. These surroundings she somehow recognized. It felt like home almost. As she took in her surroundings a hand gently lay on her shoulder. Jumping, she turned around and came face to face with the man. The same man that was in St. Joseph. But she did not feel threatened by his presence. No not in the least. No she felt comfort and ease around him. He stepped closer to her and she could feel herself smile at him and allowed him to reach out to her and stroke her hair and face. His eyes were a deep rich sapphire blue and she could see forever in them. Her heart began to race wildly in her chest the longer his touch lingered on her skin. "Castiel" She spoke softly.

The angel nodded at her smiling. She remembered his name! It was as if the dam had begun to spring a leak and memories were coming to her. She remembered bits and pieces of him. She began to remember emotions and feelings associated with him. They were bits and pieces but they were there. He saw her eyes show recognition towards him. She was finally beginning to remember. "Angel" The word slowly escaped her lips. _That's it Brook! I am an angel, your angel_, Castiel said to her silently. She felt herself lean in and meeting his lips. His lips were soft and sweet. Cas didn't push her. He wanted her to remember slowly for he feared what could happen if it hit her too fast. The angel began to vanish and she felt herself lifting and leaving as she began to wake up.

She awoke to find the Impala parked in an industrial district. She turned to Dean.

"We're here, Brook. Time to wake up."He put a quick kiss on her lips. Stretching, she got out of the car and looked at the looming building. In front of them was the bar in question. But it was what was behind it that caught her attention. An old paper mill sat empty and neglected. _I've been here before, but when?_ Brooklyn asked herself. She began walking to the old rusted gates and squeezed in with ease. She found the employee's entrance and stepped in the building. She was definitely getting the strong feeling she has been in this building before. Turning on her flashlight she began walking through the main area that was once the heart of the plant. It was as if some invisible force was guiding the way for her. She continued down a hallway until she stopped at a door. She began to open it…

_DB Ft. Leavenworth_

The spirits continued to torment the trio as they fought to make it to the West tower. Dean hoped that Castiel was working that angelic mojo a bit faster. Time was definitely not on their side. "Hey Gabriel! Got any special powers to get rid of Casper's buddies?!?!"Dean yelled at the Archangel. The Archangel did not say anything to Dean rather he raised his hands high his eyes turning solid green as a bright light was cast from his hands banishing all spirits from their path. He turned to Dean "Casper's buddies are no longer a threat." They continued on until they reached the base of the West tower stairs. They ran up the stairs only to be greeted by a locked door at the top. Sam and Dean began banging their bodies into the steel door bruising their shoulders in the process. Gabriel shook his angelic head grabbing the two by the shoulders. Pushing between the two he touched the doorknob melting it under his touch. The door opened up as the guys drew their weapons ready on a moment's notice. They saw Brooklyn on an old prison bed barely breathing. An aura of evil loomed over her slowly entering her body. As that went on they could see her soul being pulled out at the same time. That was then the Djinn appeared standing between them and the sleeping form. Dean fired off his gun but it was in vain as the Djinn was too fast for silver bullets. Sam tried to stab it with the dagger but merely grazed its arm only enraging it. It hurled the boys against the wall looming over them with its darts ready. As it was ready to aim, Gabriel had plunged a knife he had hidden in the creature's back. It hollered out in pain as he drove it in deeper until the hilt was the only part visible. The guys began to get up and lay witness to the Djinn rapidly burst into a bright blue flame burning away to a pile of ash leaving only the knife unscathed.

Gabriel picked up his knife and put it in his sheath. "Well, if it isn't the Dynamic Duo! And look they brought a friend! Well if it isn't Gabriel the Archangel! And to what do I owe the honor of being in such a presence?"Damon mocked them as he bowed further his taunt. "If you think you will be saving Brooklyn, again, guess what? I up the ante this time. "Damon hissed at the men his eyes silver and full of hatred. Alistair was soon by his brother's side as the two groups stood off…

**Sorry about this being really long but the finale will soon be here! I think the duo forgot that there is a certain angel missing from the group… **


	7. Dreams and Realities

_**Note: **_ I do not own any characters from Supernatural and own only the OC's that appear so please please do not sue me. Again I wanted to say thanks for all the support that has been shown for this story! Reviews are greatly appreciated and flames are shunned.

_Castiel finally gets to Brooklyn while the guys square off with the demonic duo…_

_In the Dream World…_

Slowly Brooklyn opened the door peering into the inky blackness before her. Cautiously she stepped across the threshold shining her light ahead of her. As the beam swept across the room, it landed on a form lying on an old bed, the breathing slow and methodic. Instinct took over as she treaded towards the sleeping person. Extending a hand, Brooklyn turned the person over. As the identity of the person was revealed, shock and horror washed over her. It was her! She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. How could it be!? Brooklyn dropped her head fighting off the sudden nausea that overcame her body. She did not notice the soft sound of feet treading across the floor stopping behind her. She jumped and turned as a hand gently lay on her shoulder. Her eyes met the gaze of blue ones. "Cas" She whispered. He nodded replying "Yes, Brook." This time as he reached out, his touch was what she needed to remember everything. The dam burst as wave after wave of memories overpowered her. Memories of Cas, Dean, and everything in between. Now she remembered what really had happened. This was an illusion. All of it created by an evil force.

"What's going on here?! What are you doing here?!"Dean's voice boomed breaking the connection. His eyes fixated on the angel.

"This isn't real. None of it is. You're not real. This is just one illusion meant to keep me trapped forever." Brooklyn said sadly as she kept a steady gaze with the Dean creature.

"But it can be real, Brook. This is what you want. You can stay and be happy here, with me. Please say you'll stay. I love you Brook and you love me." The creature pleaded with her as it inched closer towards her. Castiel moved directly in front of her taking a protective stance. His stare hard and unwavering as he challenged the creature to get past him. Sensing the angel would not leave, the creature's eyes turned from green to empty black pools that reflected hate and resentment as it stalked towards the angel.

_On the other side…_

The two groups continued to stand off, the tension so thick it could be pierced with a knife.

"I thought that I'd never be in this situation, Gabriel" Damon growled at his former comrade.

"No, Damon, I did not either. You had so much potential. You were well respected, one of the best generals that Michael had. But you turned your back on all of it. And for what? Tell me Damon!" Gabriel demanded.

"You are so naïve, Archangel. I am more powerful now than when I was an angel. Giving into temptation and seeing what the human world was like and enjoying all the things and pleasures they get are so much more rewarding. It beats being so high and mighty, pious and devout!"Damon hissed back.

"Yeah only at the cost of your soul!" Sam added.

Damon looked at the younger hunter. "Samuel Winchester, such strong words coming from you considering what you have recently been up to. You promised your brother that you would cease using your powers as he lay dying. And how did you pay him back for going to Hell for you?! You went back to using those powers and even screwed that demon slut! Tisk, tisk, Sam. You have absolutely no room to talk."Damon growled as he glared at the hunter.

Alistair decided to chime in as he looked at Dean. "Dean, Dean, Dean. You had such great potential. The way you worked many a souls on the rack. Teasing them with a small taste of mercy then cruelly ripping it away. You were so meticulous at the countless ways that those souls were tormented. The way you let them heal then subjected them to it all over again. The way their faces contorted and reflected the horror and pain that you caused. You, Dean. Lucifer even took notice of the spectacular job that you did. But, no, that damn angel gripped you tight pulling you away. But no matter now. Say goodbye, Dean."

_Back in the Dream World…_

Castiel and the creature continued their stand off as neither one had moved from their position. The creature began to taunt the angel its grin evil.

"She doesn't love you. She is in love with Dean. She only chose you because she felt pity for you. It wasn't you she was with here. It wasn't your arms that she was in. She made a commitment to me. Oh and when we were together, she was really into it and enjoying it. The way she felt, the softness of her skin, the way she used her mouth…"

"Lies! Your words do not affect me, demon!"Castiel spat out.

"Oh quite the contrary, Castiel. You eyes betray what you claim." The demon threw back in the angel's face.

Having heard enough, Brooklyn jumped up. She could not take hearing that thing trying to harm her angel. In motion she pulled out the Colt from her jeans and took aim. Firing one shot, the bullet found its mark as it burrowed between the eyes of the demon. It collapsed as it burst into an array of red, yellow, and orange flames until all that was left was a large black scorch mark on floor.

Castiel turned to face Brooklyn. She was tired and he could see that she was trembling uncontrollably. Cas wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She could only bury her head in his chest sobbing as she spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Cas." Castiel merely continued to hold her and stroke her hair. He softly spoke in her ear "It wasn't your fault. Damon used the Djinn and it used a desire against you. You and I know that you would not do something like this willingly." She could not meet his gaze but could feel the blue eyes on her.

Taking a hand, he forced her head making her look at him. Her lip was trembling as the guilt overcame her. She could feel the tears welling up until they began to trickle down her cheeks. Castiel saw this and it killed him.

"Brook, Brooklyn. Listen to me. This is not your fault. Why cannot you see that?" Those innocent eyes looking down at her. His head was tilted in confusion as to why she did not see she was not to blame.

"But, but what about what happened? I slept with the thing. I betrayed you, Cas. I can never forgive myself for that…"She sobbed. Castiel just continued to embrace her and knew right then what he needed to do. Seeing how much pain she was in, Castiel he placed two fingers on her forehead and she closed her eyes and went limp in his arms. When she woke up she would not remember anything. Picking her up he vanished with only a gust of wind to indicate he was ever there. When he returned to where his vessel lay, he leaned down and whispered in Brooklyn's ear "Brooklyn, you need to wake up, our help is needed." Her grey eyes shot open as awoke to the sounds of battle.

_On the other side…_

Gabriel had his hands full contending with Damon. The demon had a mean upper cut as his fist made direct contact with the Archangel's lower jaw. The blow knocked Gabriel back as he landed on his back looking up at the ceiling. Damon hovered over him and kicked him in side as the tip of his boot slammed into the Archangel's ribs. Gabriel responded in grabbing the demon's leg and pulling Damon down to the ground. The two continued to struggle as they rolled around, each trying to get the upper hand against the other. Gabriel delivered a hard blow to Damon's face causing blood to trickle out of his nose. Gabriel delivered several more blows to his face until Damon stopped him in mid punch and launched his elbow straight at Gabriel's head. The Archangel moved as Damon's arm hit the floor. As Gabriel continued fighting with Damon, Dean and Sam had their own problem in the form of Alistair. As the boys charged at him Alistair merely grabbed both at the throat and hurled them across the room against the wall. Dean and Sam landed hard. Alistair marched across the room pinning the boys up against the wall with a wave of his hand. They could feel their airways being constricted slowly as Alistair began making his hand into a fist. Pure evil and enjoyment lit his face as he continued his slow torment of the brothers. Their faces began to turn red then purple as their air was blocked off more. As Dean began to see blackness creep in, he thought he saw Brooklyn moving off the bed.

Eyeing the shot gun that was kicked away, Brooklyn raced over and reached for it. She saw it was loaded and cocked it with ease. Taking aim she found the closest target, which was Alistair. Without any hesitation she fired off two shells which dug deep into the back and shoulder of the demon. The demon collapsed injured from the salt and silver casing of the rounds. His head snapped back as his body snapped forward. Almost instantly the brothers sunk to the floor panting hard and slowly rubbing their throats. Sam managed to open his eyes and see Castiel jumping on Damon giving Gabriel an opportunity to free himself and move. Damon managed to grab the angel and throw him off. Castiel landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Cas!" Brooklyn cried out running to the hurt angel. Kneeling by his side and seeing he was alright but dazed, she trained her sight on Damon.

Raising the shot gun she took aim. As she pulled the trigger, a sharp pain shot through her body. She collapsed as the shot gun went off in her hand. Fortunately the bullets imbedded themselves in the walls. Turning she saw Alistair and the knife that he had pierced her back with. It was logged to the hilt and his hand was on it, moving it cause her further pain. Mustering the strength she kicked the demon in the head and began to pull the knife out. She tried to not cry out in pain as the blade made a slick sound as it made contact with flesh and blood. She failed miserably at her attempt to not cry out as a wail of pain escaped her mouth as the final inch of metal was free from her body. Making herself take a very deep breath, she took aim at Damon from the floor, but the angels had another idea.

"Cover your eyes!" Gabriel barked at the three. Sam and Dean quickly complied by squeezing their eyes shut. But Brooklyn did not heed the warning and watched in awe as the two angels left their vessels revealing their true forms. The bright white light was beautiful beyond words. She looked up as she saw the two angels staring down at her. One with deep sapphire blue eyes and the other with rich emerald eyes. She could not form words for what she lay witness to. The light was so warm and comforting as it surrounded her. In the distance she could hear the demons yelling in excruciating pain as they fought to keep their eyes closed and escape. She turned back to the light feeling right at home with it. She could feel something awakening inside her as she remained where she was. She opened her eyes as the light faded and the angels were once again back in their human vessels. Castiel and Gabriel looked at her. She was untouched by the light. Her eyes were not burned but still there. The grey orbs looking back at them. She also realized that her stab wound was completely healed and no scar was left behind. She wondered if they did it…

Looking around they realized the demons had gotten away. Again. Ran away to fight another day as they said. Brooklyn ran to her angel and held him. She was back where she should be. With Castiel. Dean sat up and looked over at the couple. A part of him was glad to see her back and well. Another part sad as she was in the angel's arms.

_Four days later…_

Dean sat outside watching the sun set over the Arizona mountains. Four days had passed since that night in Kansas. He was glad that Brooklyn was still good and alive. Not a demon. She was back with Castiel and happy. It was still hard though. Hard for him to see her without the feelings surfacing. But he was slowly getting better. He finally told himself that she was not coming back and that her heart was truly with another. It did not change one fact though: She would always be his angel. Always his one true love and would never stop loving her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a beer bottle dangling in front of him. Taking it he saw Brooklyn smiling slightly at him. He gratefully took it as she sat down next to him.

"Thought you could use it" She observed. Taking a long swig, Dean nodded his head in gratitude. Brooklyn sat looking down at her bottle peeling the label off. She was not sure what to say to him. Taking another drink, he turned to his friend seeing something weighed on her mind. He decided to speak first.

"What's eating you?" He eyed her gauging her response. She sighed as she turned to him.

"A lot, Dean. A lot. Even though I know it hurts deep down knowing that I am in love with Castiel, I know that you want me to be happy even if it was not with you. But it still hurts though. Still hurts that I broke your heart. Still hurts knowing that I was the best shot at love you have had in such a long time. I still feel a great pain for what I did. Maybe if things turned out different… Maybe if…" Dean stopped her putting a finger to her lips.

"Brook, I wish you would quit kicking yourself over this. Please? It hurts me more to see you agonizing over this. I have begun to put things behind me and you need to do the same. I will never stop loving you, Brooklyn. And I know you will never stop loving me but your love for Castiel is much stronger and I accept that. But I am not going to shut you out of my life. I will still be there for you. Just so you know if you ever need me I will be there. As a friend. Ok?"

Her eyes welled up as she smiled. Dean was right. She needed to quit kicking herself in the ass over this. Dean leaned over and wrapped her in a hug. It felt good to hold him even as a friend.

He pulled back and spoke "Sam and I are leaving in the morning. Got a case in New Orleans to checkout. "

She nodded and got up to head back in the house kissing Dean on cheek before she left leaving Dean alone. Dean took another drink and realized that girl had hold on his heart that just would not give. It made him smile a little bit as he finished off his beer and headed in the house.

The next morning the Impala roared to life as it pulled out of the drive and headed East but part of Dean's heart was left behind.

**Ok that wraps it up with this one. I would hope that the demonic duo finally take a hint but I'm thinking not. Brook is finally coming to terms with the consequences of her choice and realized that Dean is starting to come around…..Ok now tell me what you thought!**


End file.
